GrASHed
Insert your full username into the template. Description CrASHed is a corrupted file, and it can't be deleted. In it's CRASHED form, it can't do anything, but it can't be killed. CrASHed can take a monster form after it engulfs it, and it gives a +20 to all stats. When CrASHed engulfs a monster, the only way to get the monster out is to go into Undertale's source code and moved the monster out. The monster is now GLITCHED, so it's memory has been erased. You can fix this using source code, be clicking on the GLITCHED monster, and click deGLITCH. When you check a GLITCHED monster, it always reads @3@3423#$%%#, which decoded is HELP HELP HELP. CrASHed can only speak words other monster spoke. The only way to kill CrASHed without using source code is to kill it when it's in a monster form. It then releases all monsters and humans it absorbed, and disappears. Source CrASHed used to be a regular monster that was never seen, but then Frisk fell. If the Player chose to get the genocide run over 7 times, CrASHed appears at the end. The reason this happened is because the player has RESET enough times that CrASHed became corrupted. What happens?(not actually canon to the game) You walk through the underground, there are no monsters anywhere. When you reach the end, CrASHed appears as a .txt file. It's named STOP. The name changes to YOU HAVE KILLED TO MANY TIMES CHARA. Then the txt file turns into a folder called GLITCHED MONSTERS, and opens and selects .HYPERDEATH. You then fight a CRASHED version of The God of Hyperdeath(Asriel Dreemur). When you eventually beat .HYPERDEATH, it selects .UNDYING. When you beat the CRASHED version of Undyne the Undying, the folder glitches. The folder then disappears. Afterwards, you have only one option: RESET. If the Player goes into the source code, they can open CONTINUE.exe, which is only available after you beat CrASHed. It then reads, "Very impressive." Then the game crashes. Only one option now: Continue. There is no file for RESET or button. After you Continue, you move Frisk through a familiar hall: The Judgement Hall. You then are forced to watch every monster in the underground die. Then CrASHed uses its last trick: Sans. San's blue eye is now glitched, and after you beat him, the game crashes. If you reload Undertale, it says GLITCHED. The game crashes again, and then the application is renamed CRASHTALE.exe. If you open that, it says "Back for more? There is none. Close CRASHTALE right now." If you wait for 5 minutes, it reads, "Still here?" After 10 minutes, it says "Fine. You want something? I'll make something." Then there is one final battle against CrASHed. There is only one button: Fight. When you hit it once, you insta-kill it. The application returns to normal, and you can't access the ending again. If you close out of CRASHTALE after it tells you, the application is removed from your computer. Relations Family *None Friends *None Acquaintances *None Enemies *None Stats Neutral *HP: 999999999999 *AT: 0 *DF: 0 *EXP On Kill: 0 *Gold on Win: 0 ACTs List ACTs here. Quotes Encounter @3$23$32ASsaaw#23 Flavor Text hit form ERRorCRAsh Trivia *The sprite has a 1, 0, and a melted 0. Credit If you want to give thanks, this is the place. Gallery Insert images here.